


I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me so any time I'm gone you can listen to my voice and sing along

by wasupmads



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Original Character(s), Soft af, choni, they meet in the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasupmads/pseuds/wasupmads
Summary: One of the only things Cheryl loved more than anything was music.And when I say she loved music, I mean she loved to listen to music. 90's hits, contemporary rock, pop, indie, symphonic metal, name one genre and she will give you a song name, a band, a concert, anything. Late at night, she used to put her earphones and jam silently to some playlist she would've put up with at Spotify, only whispering to the lyrics so she didn't wake up her parents.Those playlists were all a secret.Knowing that most of the songs she listened were a translation of her feelings, pouring emotions through the song waves, she kept them to her ears only. Not even her closest friends were allowed to listen, not even her brother, who she shared her deepest fears, had ever listened to those playlists.But on the first day of junior year, things would get a different path.





	I want to write you a song, one to make your heart remember me so any time I'm gone you can listen to my voice and sing along

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is new for me so I'll try to be as brief as possible lol  
1\. This fic is kinda inspired by the book 'Eleanor and Park' by Rainbow Rowell, but many things I added weren't in the original book.  
2\. Some parts that will be kinda hot, so if you're not comfortable reading it you can skip it (but be careful not to jump to much in the story).  
3\. This is sort of a songfic, but not exaclty lol  
4\. All the song titles will be linked to Spotify with the song.  
5\. This is my first fic, so if you have any suggestions after reading it, please comment about it, it means a lot.  
I guess that's it! Have a good reading!

Cheryl Blossom was always a chilled girl.

She enjoyed the simple things in her daily life. Spending time with her school friends, playing volleyball with her neighbors, or even searching dumb videos on Youtube with her twin brother, Jason. Her parents were always busy with work, but the times she got to spend time with her family at dinner or a movie night, it was always a joyful time for her.

But one of the only things she loved more than anything was music.

And when I say she loved music, I mean she loved to listen to music. 90's hits, contemporary rock, pop, indie, symphonic metal, name one genre and she will give you a song name, a band, a concert, anything. Late at night, she used to put her earphones and jam silently to some playlist she would've put up with at Spotify, only whispering to the lyrics so she didn't wake up her parents.

Those playlists were all a secret.

Knowing that most of the songs she listened were a translation of her feelings, pouring emotions through the song waves, she kept them to her ears only. Not even her closest friends were allowed to listen, not even her brother, who she shared her deepest fears, had ever listened to those playlists.

But on the first day of junior year, things would get a different path.

She was sitting alone at one of the back seats of the school bus, all of the other kids of her school freaking out about being the first day of classes as she looked at the window observing the houses as the bus drove at this new neighborhood she had never been before. The houses were small and mostly had the same type of construction, but different colors all the street long, which got her attention.

When the bus stopped and opened the door, she took the chance to select a different song in her ‘i don’t wanna go to school today' playlist, choosing to listen to The Score to get energized for the first period. [‘Unstoppable'](https://open.spotify.com/track/6rrKbzJGGDlSZgLphopS49) was blasting through her earphones when she felt a hand gripping her arm. She looked up to the person bothering her peaceful time, and she paralyzed.

This girl was standing beside the bus bench looking at her in the eyes. She had brown eyes and hair, with a few pink strands that glowed her perfectly plump lips that were now moving.

_‘Wait, what?'_

"Uh… What did you say?", she asked taking one of the earphones off.

"I asked if I can seat here" she repeated as she pointed to the empty spot beside her.

"Oh, y-yes, of course", Cheryl responded as she took her backpack off the bench and the brunette seated beside her quietly.

Cheryl felt her heart racing at a thousand miles per hour. She had never seen this girl at her school bus, at her school at all, already figuring that the girl probably was new at Riverdale High. Her palms were sweaty as she hugged her backpack closer to her body, needing something to ground herself so she could calm her nerves. She decided it was best if she just went back to staring at the street until they arrived at school.

The brief moment Cheryl looked at the girl's face had already made big damage with her head. She was beautiful, and for a closeted gay kid, it was hard keeping all those feelings hidden from the world. She wanted to be able to flirt with other girls without being afraid of the consequences, to wear the pride flag around town with pride, but the scary thought of _‘what will my parents think? And JJ? And Veronica and Josie?' _always came blasting when a pretty girl gained Cheryl's attention.

Five minutes had passed when she felt something shuffling beside her. Looking at her side, the girl was going through her bag as she took an iPod and white earbuds out of it and placed it in her ears.

Cheryl looked at her with shook on her face. All the kids on the bus used to mock her for not chatting with them as she preferred to stay in her world and observe the city until they got to school, and here was this random girl also listening to music on the way to Riverdale High.

"What you're looking at?", the brunette said in a strong tone as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Cheryl snapped her eyes back at the bus window, feeling embarrassed about looking at the girl so absently. The bus stopped suddenly and opened the doors, and the teenagers ran to the entrance of Riverdale High. When she looked at her side to apologize to the girl, she was already leaving the bus.

_XXX_

Later that day, as she laid in her bed bored to death after doing her homework, she started thinking about her day and how it went.

And the first thing in her mind was the brunette.

After that weird first meeting at the school bus, she saw the girl at break time as she went with Veronica and Josie to the school yard to relax before Physics class, and there was the brunette, sitting alone at the grass eating an apple while she read a book with her earphones on. At the beginning it was a nice and peaceful view, seeing someone could enjoy having such a calm break, until she realized the girl was all alone at an isolated spot, realizing she probably didn't have made friends yet and found herself eating an apple all alone at school.

Cheryl felt bad about herself. _‘Why didn't you invited her to come to spend the break with you?'_ was the question in the redhead's mind. _‘God, she was looking so cute while reading'_ was also in her mind, bringing a slight smile in the girl's face.

Cheryl knew that she had feelings towards girls since 8th grade, when her childhood friend, Heater, had slept at her house for the first time, as they starred at each other's eyes and shared a rushed kiss. It was like something had switched inside her, or rather someone. At that moment Cheryl knew that all this love she felt for Heater was more than friendship love.

But at the end of that year Heater had to move to Houston with her parents. She hasn't seen the girl since then.

And right now, the same fire she felt when she was with Heater was back.

_‘Fuck'._

_XXX_

The other day on the school bus, Cheryl's palms were sweaty again. She was hoping the brunette was going to sit beside her, so this time she didn't make fool of herself and acted like a normal human being. As the bus stopped in front of one of the colorful houses and the new girl got into the vehicle,[ ‘Crush' by Tessa Violet](https://open.spotify.com/track/6q7Tz67loOULIPEXo941hk) was playing in her Spotify, and it was driving her insane.

She didn't place her backpack in the spot beside her on purpose, and gladly, the brunette followed her lead and seated calmly beside her. Cheryl had to contain a victory smirk.

"Are you new in Riverdale High?" Cheryl spoke as she brought all the courage to open her mouth.

"Yes, I just moved in from Greendale" the girl stared at her.

"That's nice", she responded as she cleared her throat.

A weird silence fell in place and Cheryl decided to look out the window again. A few minutes had passed when she decided to speak again.

"If you'd like you can spend lunch break with me and my friends because I saw you yesterday all alone at break time…"

The brunette widened her eyes and locked her jaw as she stared at her.

"N-not like I was stalking you, I was outside with my friends and I thought it was weird to see you alone there, n-not that It's weird wanting to spend time alone, I-It's fine for me if you-".

"I'd love to".

Cheryl stopped her frantic speaking and looked at the girl in the eyes.

"Really?"

The brunette chuckled and shifted on the bus bench. "Really".

Cheryl let go of this breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Okay, cool, that's nice".

The girl chuckled again. _‘Oh my God, can I be a bigger idiot than this?', _the redhead thought as she looked outside the window and tried not to smile.

_XXX_

Lunchtime came and she didn't show up.

Cheryl couldn't deny that she was a bit disappointed. She was expecting to at least chat with the girl (who she still didn't know the name) and discover a little about the new girl. But maybe the brunette thought she was a freak and decided to keep their contact to just bus pals. Although, as she walked the way back to Thornhill after school, with some 90's playlist in her earbuds, she felt a hand in her shoulders, taking her away from her fast pace.

"Hey", said the brunette simply, showing a bright smile as she spoke.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Which way is your house?"

"It's after that maple syrup factory in the Northside". It was a weird question, but she responded anyway.

"Can I walk with you until we get to my neighborhood? It's in the same way as yours."

She was nervous about this, but her heart spoke faster than her mind as she agreed to the proposal. The brunette started walking and Cheryl followed beside her, holding tightly to the backpack straps.

After some time, Cheryl noticed a sound, something like a key chain, and when she looked to the girl beside her, she noted that she had many necklaces, which as she walked kept making a light noise. At that moment the redhead started paying attention to the new girl's style. It was a bit grungy with a delicate touch since the pink strands in her hair gave her a younger look and accentuated her features beautifully.

The girl adjusted her leather jacket, and Cheryl knew this was a hint that she was well aware that she was being analyzed, starring back at the sidewalk in an attempt to stop appreciating the beautiful sight.

"So, what year are you at in Riverdale High?" the brunette asked.

"Junior year. You?"

"Junior year too."

"Are you enjoying Riverdale so far?", _‘this is a light talk to a beginning, right?'_, Cheryl thought.

"The town is nicer that Greendale, but the problem it's not in where I live."

"How come?"

"My parents have a complicated relationship. My dad has a problem with drinking and my mom keeps trying to save the old man, but I believe there isn't a solution to it…"

A heavy feeling fell in place and both girls starred at the floor down them.

"I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about my family problems", the girl let out a light chuckle.

"It's okay", Cheryl responded with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't lunch with you, I just got nervous about having to start a whole new conversation with new people…"

"But you are here talking to me, and I'm new people…", the redhead stared at the girl's eyes.

The brunette stopped walking and put a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"I don't know why, but you just seem like someone I can talk to whenever I need to…".

Cheryl's felt like her heart was about to come out of her mouth, but she focused on the way her feet felt above the cement in the sidewalk to ground herself.

"Well, you can… If you want to…", the redhead looked the pink-haired girl in the eyes. She smiled.

"That would be lovely", the brunette said with a smile in her lips.

Cheryl took her phone from her pocket and gave it to the girl in front of her. "If you want to, we can keep it in touch, just in case you need someone to talk.".

The new girl took the phone from her hand and started typing. After a minute she returned the mobile to the redhead and took hers from her backpack, "you can put yours in mine as well".

Numbers exchanged, they starred in each other's eyes for a moment, and Cheryl could feel her racing heart again.

"So, Cheryl Blossom", red the brunette in her phone with a smirk, "this is my way from now on", she said pointing to the street beside them, "see you tomorrow?".

"Yes,", Cheryl took a look at the new contact in her phone, not containing the smile in her face, "Toni Topaz".

_XXX_

**[Toni Topaz] hey, r u there?**

Cheryl's phone showed the new message as she scrolled through her Twitter.

**[Cheryl Blossom] Yes, hi.**

** [Toni Topaz] how u feeling?**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Fine I guess, what about you?**

**[Toni Topaz] fine too**

**[Toni Topaz] what are u doing?**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Just going through my phone. You?**

**[Toni Topaz] listening to music before bed, and now talking to you**

A slight blush tinted her cheeks. _‘This girl got me real bad, huh?'_

[Cheryl Blossom] :)

**[Toni Topaz] just messaged to say that this song kinda reminds me of u**

**[Toni Topaz] Here's a song for you… [Redheaded Girl by Tijuana Panthers](https://open.spotify.com/track/1KkrmEjRJXzRt8nXsEf0S3)**

Cheryl clicked in the link and the song started playing: it was a bit rocky, which she enjoyed a lot, and soon the lyrics started.

_I saw you standing there_

_Waitin' in that line_

_You wore your favorite dress_

_You had your makeup done_

_You stood there all alone_

_You didn't have a friend_

_You know your only crime_

_Was having that red hair_

_All by yourself, redheaded girl_

It was a nice song, and after a minute she had already added to her ‘daily mood' playlist. The fact that Toni was listening to a song that reminded of her was lightning up that fire inside her again, making her take a long breath before responding.

**[Cheryl Blossom] It's nice, I liked it.**

**[Toni Topaz] cool…**

**[Toni Topaz] okay, i'm going to sleep. gn**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Goodnight, see you tomorrow.**

_XXX_

A few weeks had passed, and Cheryl and Toni have been getting closer.

They usually had lunch together at the cafeteria, but sometimes Toni had lunch with some guys from her PE class, Sweet Pea and Fangs, but in the days they ate together, it was always fun and lovely. Josie and Veronica were also enjoying having the pink-haired girl with them, brighten up the mood with her bad jokes and information's on new TV shows and celebrities.

They only had a brief weird moment a few days ago when, in some conversation they were having, Toni said she was out as bisexual. For Josie and Veronica, it was normal, saying to her that it was cool for them and that they were glad she was open about it, but as the girl shared this information, Cheryl froze in her place. Everything that she ever wanted was those words to come out of the brunette's mouth, so she could do something about the way she was feeling towards the girl, but as the time had come, she just froze, and she knew Toni had noticed it.

And she was right, when as they walked back home that day, Toni spoke about it.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, but is it cool for you that I'm bi? It's just that the way you reacted in the cafeteria wasn't what I expected and-.”

"Oh yes, of course! It was just great to hear that and I didn't know how to react…", she interrupted.

"What do you mean by ‘it was great to hear that'?"

Cheryl gulped. "I mean, it was nice because… I'm a lesbian, and having someone close that also likes girls was like breathing fresh air".

It wasn't all a lie. It was nice to have someone to talk about this type of things since she was still afraid to open up with her friends, but the main reason wasn't this one.

Toni breathed heavily. "Okay, great… I was just nervous because you are someone I care about and I wanted for you to like me the way I am."

Cheryl smiled brightly at that comment as they continued their walk from the school. In that moment of true feelings, she finally got the courage to ask the question that it was in her mind since day one as they arrived at Toni's neighborhood.

"If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?", she said in a rush.

"What?".

Cheryl took a second to steady her racing heart. "If I asked you on a date, would you say yes?", she said more calmly, looking at the brunette straight in the eyes.

Toni chuckled_. ‘Was that a good sign?'_.

"Yes, I would. But it's not like you are asking me anyway", she said with a smirk.

The redhead felt the strong blush in her face as she laughed nervously.

"Yeah, right…".

_XXX_

**[Cheryl Blossom] Wanna hang out after school tomorrow? We could catch a movie or something.**

The girl sent the message and threw her phone on her bed, starting to walk in circles in her bedroom to calm her nerves. _‘For fuck sakes, say yes…'_, Cheryl thought, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

A few torturous minutes had passed when the mobile vibrated in her bed. The redhead rushed to the bed and opened the messaging app.

**[Toni Topaz] yes :) meet me at the parking lot?**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Okay. See you tomorrow.**

"Yes!", Cheryl whispered for herself. She was nervous about this date, but it was finally happening after their conversation on the way home a few days ago. Cheryl felt so stupid after asking that dumb question that she avoided the pink-haired girl the whole day after, only seeing her on the way to Riverdale High on the bus. But now this was happening, and tomorrow they would go on a date.

Before bed, the girl organized her bag and picked the clothes she would be wearing tomorrow, selecting simple blue jeans and her favorite hoodie (it was starting to get a bit cold from the autumn). It has casual but also a pretty outfit, perfect for the situation.

As she laid in bed, she took her phone and earbuds and clicked in her ‘oh no, I think I'm catching feelings' playlist and selected [‘Make You Mine' by PUBLIC](https://open.spotify.com/track/7MZIMa29N98fjb7CefC7KJ) to listen before bed, falling asleep with a smile in her face.

_XXX_

If it was possible to explode from happiness, Cheryl would have been gone since they left school.

After walking the distance from Riverdale High to The Bijou while talking about school, life and other simple things, they arrived at the local movie theater and bought their tickets to see ‘Love, Simon'. They bought popcorn and set in the back of the room. About fifty minutes into the movie and half a bag of popcorn gone, Cheryl felt a surgent courage and brushed her fingers in Toni's, and the brunette took the hint and held her hand softly, resting their joined hands in Toni's lap.

Some time into the movie, Cheryl let her tears fall while Simon's mother talked to him about being truthful about himself, making the girl wish she had the courage to talk to her parents about the way she feels. As she cleaned her cheeks with the back of her hand, Toni gave her a reassuring squeeze and moved closer to the redhead, giving Cheryl the warmth she was needing at that moment.

When the credits started playing, they let go of each other hands, leaving the cinema and walking home. It was around 6 pm and it was starting to get dark, but they walked at a normal pace, maintaining a comfortable silence between the two of them.

When they arrived at the street corner of Toni's house they spoke again. "It was really nice today", Toni said looking Cheryl in the eyes.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you.", the redhead responded with a smile.

"Me too.", Toni said as she put a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

They stared at each other for some time until Cheryl took the brunette's hands and leaned in. Toni didn't back out and their lips touched in a soft kiss. Fireworks in her stomach, and as Toni deepened the kiss and brushed their lips together with more intensity, she felt she would melt like butter. The redhead placed her arms around the other girl's neck as arms got around her slim waist.

When their lungs started begging for air, they broke the kiss but kept their foreheads connected.

"Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow as well?", Toni asked in a low tone.

"Yes", Cheryl responded without thinking twice.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?"

The redhead gave her a short peck, "see you tomorrow", and walked in direction of Thornhill.

_XXX_

A few weeks passed, and Cheryl and Toni have been going out a lot. They both decided that it was better if they kept whatever was happening between them a secret, only showing affection when they were alone. Practically every lunch they seated with Veronica and Josie, keeping their fingers touching in the bench and sometimes sharing caring looks, but never something intense. They also were studying for Literature together after school since their teacher was giving them the same assignments, giving both girls another excuse to spent more time in each other's company.

But yesterday Toni invited Cheryl to go to her place after school, so they could talk and ‘maybe actually hold hands without having to put a sweater on top of them' like Toni had messaged her last night. And as both girls got closer to the small yellow house in the Southside, Cheryl's hand started to get sweaty.

Toni had told her that her mom and sister would be at home, and when the pink-haired girl knocked, the door opened and a small lady with a cooking apron greeted them into the house.

"Hi girls, you must be Cheryl", said the woman with a toothy smile.

"Y-yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Topaz."

"Nice to meet you too sweetie, but please, you can call me Angela. Do you two want something to eat? There are some cookies in the oven."

"We're fine mom, we're just going to my room and study", Toni lied easily, walking in the direction of the door with a Within Temptation poster attached to it, and Cheryl followed her behind.

Toni's room was simple, but it had a very welcoming environment. There were a few band posters in the white walls, and on top of her desk was a laptop and a few books from the library. The twin-sized bed was displayed in the corner of the room, the sheets a bit wrinkled. The brunette let her backpack fall on the floor as she seated in her bed and motioned for Cheryl to sit beside her.

Cheryl seated in a moderate distance from the girl, making the brunette chuckled.

"Come closer, you know I don't bite… Unless you want me to", Toni said with a smirk in her lips.

Cheryl left her backpack closer to the desk and moved closer, already feeling calmer as the pink-haired girl took both pale hands in hers.

"My mom isn't going to bother, and my sister is probably playing with some other kids from the neighborhood."

"How old is your sister?", Cheryl asked, finally looking the girl in the eyes.

"Seven, but she acts like she is a grown-ass woman", the brunette rolled her eyes.

Cheryl smiled as she observed Toni. The girl was so beautiful that it was hard to believe someone as gorgeous as Toni even existed, and it was even harder to believe someone like the brunette would even pay attention to her. Cheryl always thought she was invisible in Riverdale High, wearing normal clothes and keeping a distance from the popular kids, afraid to become a joke once she tried to talk to them. But in second grade, Cheryl was already friends with Josie for some time and Veronica moved from New York to Riverdale, creating a nice little group of friends that she felt very comfortable with.

"What are you thinking?", Toni asked as she placed a red strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear.

"Nothing… Just how nice it feels to be here with you", Cheryl said brushing her hand in brown arms.

Toni smiled and leaned in for a kiss, their lips lingering for some time when the pink-haired girl pushed away.

"We can listen to some music and just relax if you want to", Toni suggested.

"That's fine for me."

Toni gave the redhead a short peck and moved to her school bag, took the iPod and the earphones and returned to the bed, placing one in her ear and the other in Cheryl's.

They both laid in bed and moved closer to each other, noses brushing and arms around one another. [‘Honey' by Kehlani ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5QTdOvIF2ehBMZpSIIGzIo)started playing, bringing a smile to Cheryl's face instantly.

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_

_A little selfish_

_I like my women like I like my money; green_

_A little jealous_

_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck_

_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_

_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_

_All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_Heartache would stay with you_

_Fly great escapes with you_

The redhead looked at the girl in front of her just so see she was with her eyes closed, almost falling asleep already. It was the cutest sight she'd ever seen, observing for some minutes so the image got printed in her head for her to always remember this peaceful moment.

"I made a playlist about you."

The brunette opened her eyes slowly. "What?"

"I named it ‘for my topaz gemstone'."

Toni moved closer to Cheryl, their lips in a short distance.

"I made one about you too", Toni whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I named it ‘to the flower that makes me blossom'. I hear it every day on the bus when we are sitting side by side", as she said those words, their lips brushed slightly, causing this electrifying feeling pass through Cheryl's entire body.

The magnetic feeling being too much for them, they closed the gap and kissed slowly. Cheryl felt Toni's tongue brushing slightly in her lower lip, opening up her mouth so their tongues could meet each other, and as they did, Cheryl wasn't capable of holding a light moan that erupted in her throat.

Their kiss was getting intense, and with her heart beating fast in her chest, the redhead moved her hand under Toni's blouse, squeezing the brunette's waist and brushing her fingers up and down her back. Toni smiled in their kiss and pushed the girl on top of her, Cheryl's weight on Toni, provoking a content moan to leave the pink-haired girl.

A hard knock sounded in the bedroom, making Cheryl nearly jump off the other girl. Toni adjusted her blouse and opened the door, still catching her breath. A small girl was standing on the other side, green eyes and also brown skin looked inside the room, staring for a long time at Cheryl.

"What do you want, Sam?", Toni said strongly.

"Mommy is calling you", the girl responded in a fragile tone.

Toni rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'll be right back", the brunette said as she left the bedroom.

Cheryl waited seated in Toni's bed, and Sam stood in the door frame.

"You're really pretty", the kid said with observant eyes.

Cheryl chuckled. "You're pretty too. I loved your green eyes, does your dad has green eyes too?"

"Your hair is naturally red or you paint it just like Toni does?", Sam asked, ignoring the redhead's question. The kid walked inside the room to the bed and seating on it, taking a strand of Cheryl's hair and analyzing it with curiosity.

"It's actually naturally red-."

"I'm sorry Cher, but you have to go", Toni entered the room and took Cheryl's bag from the floor.

"Uh… Wha-."

Toni took Cheryl's hand and pushed her through the door, walking her out of the house and taking the girl at a fast pace to the street corner.

"I'll explain it later, you just really have to go now, okay?", Toni said with a sad look in her face.

"…Okay…"

Toni gave her a quick peck and ran back to her house. Cheryl stood in her place, to disturbed to move after what the hell had just happened.

_XXX_

**[Cheryl Blossom] Hey, can we talk?**

**[Toni Topaz] hi, yes**

**[Cheryl Blossom] What was that earlier in your house? Did I do something wrong?**

**[Toni Topaz] no! God Cher, no!**

**[Toni Topaz] it's just… **

**[Toni Topaz] complicated**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Please explain, because it really freaked me out…**

A few minutes passed after Toni visualized the message, but no response came. Only about ten minutes after, Cheryl's phone ringed in her desk.

**[Toni Topaz] a friend of my mom, she owns a bar at the southside, and she called her and told her that my dad was there since 2 pm drinking like there was no tomorrow**

**[Toni Topaz] so i made you leave bc he was arriving home, and i didn't want you to see that pitiful image**

**[Toni Topaz] i'm sorry if i scared u**

**[Toni Topaz] my dad doesn't like to see new people at our house without being warned, and i was afraid he would also freak out on u if he saw you there**

**[Cheryl Blossom] I'm sorry this happened… But you could've just told me, it would be okay…**

**[Toni Topaz] i'm sorry, i was just… scared**

**[Cheryl Blossom] It's okay babe, it's not your fault.**

**[Toni Topaz] did you make it home safe after?**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Yes**

**[Toni Topaz] good**

**[Toni Topaz] you know, I liked the term, you can say it more times**

**[Cheryl Blossom] …What?**

**[Toni Topaz] you can call me babe more often… i like it**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Maybe I will…**

**[Toni Topaz] i'm gonna head to bed, talk to you tomorrow. goodnight, sleep tight <3**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Goodnight, sweet dreams <3**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Just in case you haven't fallen asleep yet…**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Here's a song for you…[ Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.](https://open.spotify.com/track/7BqBn9nzAq8spo5e7cZ0dJ)**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Cheryl sent the Spotify link with shaky hands. Songs were a very personal thing for the redhead, and for her to be sharing something like this with Toni was a big thing to her. This was one of the songs Cheryl had added to Toni's playlist, remembering the brunette's eyes, lips, nose, hair… It melted her away.

As the girl adjusted herself to go to bed, her phone vibrated in her pillow. Cheryl took her phone and instantly was heart warmed.

**[Toni Topaz] you are making quite difficult not to fall for u, miss blossom…**

_XXX_

A few other weeks passed, not much had changed from their previous situation. Well, for appearances at least.

Because on the inside, everything was changing.

Cheryl felt the need to stay in Toni's presence almost all the time, missing the girl when they entered classes, when they spend the break separated, when she was laying in bed at night listening to some corny music about crushes and first loves.

Yes, love. Cheryl felt it inside her in a way she couldn't express. Every time she was with the brunette, Cheryl had this feeling that she was drowning in something unknown, and when the pink-haired girl smiled at her, the girl felt like she was emerging to the surface for the gulp of air she needed to live. But they had only been hanging out for a month or so, scaring the redhead that it was too soon to declare something so huge to the brunette.

Cheryl was currently in math class, bored to death as the teacher explained exponential functions to the students. Cheryl took her phone and scrolled through Instagram, but in a few minutes, she found herself clicking in the new message Toni had just sent.

**[Toni Topaz] meet me in the bathroom from the 3rd floor in 2**

The redhead immediately asked the teacher to leave, and as the woman nodded, the girl got up and walked fast to the closer stairs. Cheryl opened the bathroom door and saw a pink-haired girl seating in the counter.

"Hey, is everything ok-."

The girl was interrupted by a rushed kiss, getting lost in her thoughts as her body hit the wall behind her and hands held her face stiffly. They kissed for as long as their lungs could survive.

"I just missed you", Toni said with a smile in her lips. "And Mr. Harrington repeating for the tenth time what are the parts of a plant cell was killing me."

Cheryl laughed and brushed her thumb in soft cheeks, the feeling of the girl's skin bringing comfort to the redhead. She placed a soft kiss in the corner of Toni's mouth and tangled her arms around the other girl's waist, the movement making the brunette's body come closer to hers.

"As lovely as this is, we are not supposed to just skip classes for a make out session, Toni…", Cheryl said looking at Toni with soft eyes.

"Noooo, let's just stay here another minute and then I'll let you go", the brunette said as she pouted.

"Fine, but only because I can't say no when you pout."

"Well, I guess I found out my secret weapon, then…", the pink-haired girl stated as she smirked widely.

"Don't get too cocky about it, Antoinette Topaz."

"I love it when you say my full name, make it sound so good", Toni hummed contently.

"And that's my secret weapon", Cheryl said, not containing a chuckle. "But now we really need to get back to class."

"Ugh, okay."

The girls got apart and adjusted their clothes, leaving the bathroom in different directions. When Cheryl got back to her classroom, Ms. Stevens complained about her time, the redhead saying there was a big line for the bathroom. The teacher asked her to go back to her place in silence, and as Cheryl walked to her seat, she smirked for herself in victory.

_XXX_

Around 7 pm on Thursday, Cheryl had just arrived at home after spending all afternoon at Toni's. They chatted a little, studied a little, kissed a little, and after realizing it was getting late, the redhead decided it was better for her to go home.

When she opened the front door, she heard the TV sound in the living room, and as she passed by, she saw Jason laying awkwardly on the sofa, letting a light chuckle escape.

"Cheryl, can you come here for a second?"

She turned her body to the room on her left, seeing her mother sitting in her office as she went through some work papers. Cheryl walked in her direction and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her mother's desk.

"This last month you have often stayed late at school, can I know why?", she asked calmly, taking off her reading glasses.

"I have been studying with my new friend at the library… Her name is Toni."

"Well, that's nice. Since when are you two speaking?"

"She was new at the Riverdale High this year, and she seats with me on the school bus, so we just… Started talking, I guess.". The redhead felt sweaty. _‘Fuck, why am I so nervous?'_, she thought, _‘maybe it's because you are currently secretly making out with the girl you are speaking about right now, you dumbass?'._

"Do you like her?"

Cheryl was about to throw up her own heart. _‘Where the hell did all this come from?'._

"I-I mean, she is a good f-friend a-and-."

"No sweetheart, I'm asking if you like her in a different way", she cut her daughter's words in a serious tone.

The girl felt like she had lost her vocal cords. "… I-I don't know what you're t-talking about-."

"Honey," the older woman got up from her chair to sit beside Cheryl in the other side of the table, taking pale hands in her own, "you can tell me anything. I have noticed how late you have been coming home, and in some part, it scares me, but every time you have passed through the front door you had this beautiful smile on your face, which I had never seen so brightly in you, I forget all my worries."

Cheryl felt tears forming in her eyes. Her mother had never spoken to her like that, so intimate and loving. She also had never talked to her parents about this subject, and at the same time that this conversation was freaking her out, it was also making her feel so free spirit.

"I do, mom", she responded as she let a tear slip. "I really do like her."

Penelope smiled. "And does she like you back?"

Cheryl laughed softly, "I think she actually does…"

"That's good, hun", the woman cleaned her daughter's cheeks with her thumb, "I'm so happy that you found someone special. I hope that someday you'll bring her here so we can all meet her."

"Okay, I will mom."

"And I just want to say that I love you, and no matter what people say or society says, I will always be on your side… Always."

Cheryl got up from her chair and hugged her mother, felling as this weight had just lifted from her shoulders. The moment started so randomly and it ended being so important to her.

The redhead left the office and ran up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her and jumping flat in her four-poster bed, letting the tears that were stuck in her eyes slip freely on her face. She opened her backpack and took her phone from the front pocket.

**[Cheryl Blossom] I think I just came out to my mom.**

She got up from her bed in an exciting jump and changed her clothes to comfy pajamas and adjusted her hair in a bunny. After a couple of minutes, she received a reply.

**[Toni Topaz] omg really??? i'm so proud of you!!!**

**[Cheryl Blossom] Yes, she just started asking me these questions about you and how I just had this smile since school started and I just… Came out.**

**[Toni Topaz] i am so fucking proud of you**

**[Toni Topaz] you have no idea how i wish i were with you right now to kiss you to death**

A smile spread in Cheryl's face.

**[Cheryl Blossom] I love you.**

Cheryl typed the message and stared at the words, the fire in her chest back in full strength. But her mind spoke louder and she deleted the text, writing something different instead.

**[Cheryl Blossom] I wish you were here too…**

**[Toni Topaz] i'm going to the shower, but have this song to listen while you wait ;)**

**[Toni Topaz] Here's a song for you…[ Feelings by Lauv.](https://open.spotify.com/track/3nVSJ4wPJIrx3Us3OjcPOu)**

_Is my love too much?_

_Is it just enough for you, for you?_

_'Cause it's getting late, would you like to stay_

_'Cause I'm bad at reading signs_

_But I, I wanna do whatever you wanna do_

_If you wanted to, girl, we could cross that line_

_Know we've been friends_

_And love only knows broken ends, yeah_

_That's what you said but girl let me change your mind_

_Mm, mm_

_Mm, mm, mm_

_Mm, mm_

_'Cause feelings are hard to find_

_Mm, mm_

_Mm, mm, mm_

_Mm, mm_

_Feelings are hard_

_XXX_

The other day was almost as magical as the day before. Cheryl talked to Veronica and Josie on lunch about how she felt towards Toni, and as expected, the girls were very happy for the redhead and even joked about them being perfect for one another and that they would get pissed if they didn't receive a wedding invitation in the future.

In math class on the 6th period, Toni messaged her and asked for her to come to the same bathroom from the other time, having some time alone with the brunette. In their little escape from class, Cheryl asked if the other girl wanted to go to her house after school to watch a movie, and got a giggle with a nod from the girl in her arms.

They had just arrived at Thornhill, and after introducing Toni to her mother -which looked so happy about the moment that said she was making Cheryl's favorite meal and invited Toni to stay for dinner-, they entered Cheryl's room and got comfy on top of the bed.

They selected some romantic comedy to watch and stayed in each other's arms as the movie started. Fifteen minutes into the plot and already bored, Cheryl started kissing lightly Toni's face, going from her cheek to her lips and down her neck, lingering a little longer in the spot, feeling the humming in the brunette's throat at the action.

Toni took the remote controller and raised the TV volume, throwing the object far in the bed and shifting her position on top of Cheryl, attacking her lips with ferocity, but still in a soft way, surprising the redhead that left a chuckle in the process. Toni kept a hand beside Cheryl's head to steady herself as the other moved to her stomach, scratching the skin of her abdomen, erupting a moan from the redhead.

Toni moved her hand and grabbed the hem of the other girl's shirt, lifting it up her head and though her arms, breaking the rushed kisses, that with the pause, moved from her lips to her collarbone, causing Cheryl to let a heavy breath leave her lungs. The redhead's mind was starting to get blurred, and when the brunette moved her hand to her thigh, drawing random pats in the girl's pale skin, she felt she would need a cold shower to get back to normal.

"Fuck, Toni…", the words left Cheryl's mouth in a whisper, making the pink-haired girl smirk as her kisses moved lower in her chest, staying on the top part of the redhead's breast.

"Cheryl, turn down the volume of your TV! I'm trying to study for Spanish for god's sake!" Jason said on the other side of the door, banging in the wooden door, but Cheryl couldn't care less as Toni's hand moved under her back to unclasp her bra.

"Cheryl, what is wrong with you, put that damn thing down- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?"

Cheryl practically threw Toni to the side of the bed, the girl falling with a thud in the ground.

"JASON, WHAT THE FUCK?", the redhead screamed as she took one of the pillows and covered her torso. The boy turned his back to his sister, looking stiffly at the bedroom's door.

"I-I just need you to put the volume down for me to study!", Jason said with nervousness in his voice, "but now I see why it was so loud…"

"GET OUT!", Cheryl screamed as she threw a pillow in the boy’s back. He got out of the room and closed the door with strength, the loud sound echoing in the space. Cheryl fell in her bed and breathed soundly, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Am I allowed to get up now?"

Toni was still laying on the floor, quietly waiting. The redhead turned the volume of the TV down and breathed a light ‘yeah' for the brunette. Toni got up and laid beside the girl in silence, not daring to look at her.

They stayed in silence for some time, processing what had just happened.

"Not so much Netflix and chill, I guess", Toni laughed. "I hate siblings", Toni said with a huff.

Cheryl laughed softly. "Yeah, they ruin everything."

"We got to start locking the door."

"Agreed."

Cheryl moved in her bed and took her blouse from the spot she had been thrown at, putting her back on and getting up to start walking around her bedroom.

"This is so embarrassing…", the redhead said as she kept walking around in circles.

"Cher…"

"I can't believe Jason saw us making out, this is- oh my god, I was half-naked! What the hell were we thinking? I mean-."

"Cheryl, stop panicking, it was no big deal-."

"I haven't even spoken to him about us! I was going to after dinner but now I ruined it-."

"Cheryl, stop it right now!", Toni got up from the bed and held her face between her hands. "There's nothing to worry about, babe. Things like this happen and, as much as it sucks at first, it's all okay after. He doesn't hate you for this, he is your brother, he loves you no matter what!"

Cheryl stared at the brunette as she calmed down, Toni's eyes bringing herself back to reality.

"Loves you no matter what…", Toni said in a whisper.

They stared at each other's eyes for a long time, but what both didn't know was that, at that very moment, both of them had the same three words in their heads.

"Hey, girls,", a voice said after a soft knock on the door, "dinner is ready."

_XXX_

After all the stress over Jason interrupting both of them, they all had a calm meal, not mentioning about the earlier events for Cheryl's parents. After finishing their plates and putting them on the dishwasher, Cheryl said goodbye to Toni and got up to her room to finish her homework. Jason knocked sometime later, apologizing for earlier and telling his sister that he was okay with her liking girls and that he would always protect and love her.

It was almost midnight and Cheryl had just finished her schoolwork for tomorrow, taking a hot shower and dressing for bed, and after it, she checked her messages to see some from Toni earlier the night.

**[Toni Topaz] got home and my dad was drunk, as always. wish i was with you xx.**

**[Toni Topaz] my dad has been yelling at my mom since i got home. he said my mom was being reckless in letting me go wherever i want. just heard glass breaking from the other room.**

**[Toni Topaz] ok, he is moving. brb.**

**[Toni Topaz] he just tried to punch me**

**[Toni Topaz] cher i'm so scared i don't know what to do**

**[Toni Topaz] he punched the wall and now there's this big hole above my bed holy crap**

**[Toni Topaz] i'm so scared fuck**

**[Toni Topaz] i think he tried to choke my mom but i'm not sure it was dark on my room**

Cheryl couldn't believe what she was reading, rage filling her ears and deafening her to the top. She needed to do something to help her. In a hurry, she put a pair of sneakers and a hoodie, leaving the house silently, running the way to Toni's house. Lungs hurting from the chilled air of the night and legs sore from the big run from her house to the neighborhood, she arrived at the yellow house on the colorful street after a ten minutes run, the redhead entered the yard and knocked lightly on Toni's window, catching her breath as she waited for an answer.

When pink hair showed on the other side of the glass it was like her heart had started beating again, but the look on Toni's face wasn't as pleased as the redhead expected

"What are you doing here? It's almost 1 am!", the brunette whispered.

"I just needed to know if you were okay! You sent those messages and I got worried!", Cheryl whispered back.

"If my dad sees you, we are both dead, and I'm not joking about it."

"I just needed to see you! Can you come outside for a minute?"

Toni looked back at her room with worry in her eyes but nodded to the redhead. "Stay right there, I'll be out in a second."

And after a minute, the back door opened slowly and a pink-haired girl got out on her tippy toes. She ran to the redhead's arms and hugged her strongly.

"Thanks for coming here, it means a lot…", the brunette said in Cheryl's embrace.

"After all those messages I had to come to see if you were hurt or something."

"I'm okay, he didn't hit me."

"What about emotionally?"

Toni breathed and looked the girl in the eyes, the poor light from the street lamp showing the puffy eyes starring at her. The pink-haired girl took Cheryl's hand, guiding the girl to the stairs in the yard that made the path to the main entrance of the house.

"My dad said some really awful things about me, my mom, my sister… and you."

"Me?", Cheryl said with her brows furrowed.

"He said you were this…", the words stuck in her throat, "… Pervert that was making me your sex toy, basically."

Cheryl wasn't capable of forming words at that moment, only staring blankly at the brunette.

"But you know it's not true! What I feel when I'm with you is… magical", Toni took pale hands on hers, tears threatening in her eyes, "and I'm so grateful that we met that day on the bus, and not some bullshit my dad says is going to change my love for you!"

Cheryl's mind was a thousand miles per hour. It was so much information in such a short time that she kept starring at Toni for some time, processing all the words, but mainly the three last ones.

"I love you, Cheryl."

Cheryl crushed her lips on Toni's, fireworks exploding inside her stomach as they held each other closer. They kissed until their lungs begged for air, pulling them apart. The redhead connected their foreheads and passed slim fingers through pink strands as their breath evened.

"I love you", Cheryl said in a whisper on Toni's ear, "and I hope I'm able to keep saying those words for a long time, Antoinette, because I really mean them."

Toni chuckled and kissed Cheryl's lips one more time.

"Then maybe it would be more appropriate if we made things a bit more official…"

Cheryl smiled.

"Cheryl Blossom, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I don't know, there's just so many people in line to date me, It's kind of stressful…"

"Oh, shut up", Toni said in a chuckle.

Cheryl laughed and looked the brunette in the eyes. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Miss Antoinette Topaz."

Both of them hugged tightly, and at that moment, there were no drunk parents and holes on the walls, no siblings interrupting their caring moment, there were just the two teenagers in each other's embrace at 2 am on a porch of a yellow house.

_XXX_

A month had passed, and Cheryl and Toni were the new major topic of Riverdale High. After the official label of girlfriends, the two girls decided they were ready to open up about their relationship to everybody, holding hands on the hall and sharing loving kisses in front of the students. The reaction at the school was positive, same at Cheryl's family, supporting her sexuality with love and affection. At Toni's house it was a little different: Toni talked about the redhead with her mom, that was more than happy about the two of them getting together, but Angela suggested it was better that she delivered the news about the new romance for the brunette's father herself, saying she could change his closed mind.

Cheryl and Toni also got intimate for the first time (and without getting interrupted by brothers or sisters this time) in the last month. They both had gone for a weekend trip at Cheryl's beach house with the redhead's family and her Nana, but because of the colder weather and the storm that feel in the city in that weekend, they stayed inside the house most of the time, and when Cheryl’s family left to the mall one night, it resulted in the two spending a lot of time in bed, talking and bringing each other the pleasure they both wanted badly.

But besides all the things that had happened between them, there was one thing that Cheryl wanted to do more than anything, something that was a big step for the redhead emotions. And she planned on doing it specially.

She asked Toni to meet her at Sweetwater River at 4 pm on Saturday for a surprise. The brunette begged for the redhead spill what she was planning, saying she hated surprises (which clearly was a lie, since her face said otherwise), but it wasn't enough for the girl to tell Toni what she had planned.

But it was currently Saturday, and as the brunette approached the picnic towel Cheryl had placed on the grass, the redhead felt herself getting more nervous. She got up to welcome her girlfriend.

"Hey gorgeous", Toni said leaning in for a peck, "I brought the food you asked but in a celebration mode", she said taking the wine bottle from her backpack with a smirk.

"Toni…"

"Don't worry, we look older than we are, no one is going to bother. I also bought some fries and milkshakes from Pop's for us so we don't get wasted", the brunette said sitting in the towel and displaying the food and the beverages on top of it.

Cheryl chuckled and sat on the girl's side.

"Each day is a surprise with you, isn't it Topaz?"

"And that's why you fell in love with me", Toni responded kissing the redhead with a smile.

The lovers kept a light talk as they ate their fries and drank their milkshakes, taking sips of the wine every now and then, brightening the mood a little as the alcohol got to their system. After finishing their meal, they laid on the picnic towel and hugged each other for some time.

"So, there was a reason why I called you here", Cheryl said as she left Toni's embrace and sat beside her girlfriend's laid body.

"What is it then?"

"Wait a second."

The redhead got her bag and looked inside it. After a few seconds, she pulled her phone and her earphones and placed it in her lap.

"What is this?", Toni furrowed her brows and seated beside the girl.

Cheryl looked the brunette in the eyes. "All the time I've known myself, music was always something very personal. I got my first MP3 when I was nine and since then I have never shown any of my playlists to anyone."

"Ok… What does this have to do with me?"

"Remember the first time I went to your house and I told you I had a playlist about you?"

"Yes…?"

"I want you to listen to it. I know it sounds extreme, but for me, this is basically me showing you my mind and soul. Some time ago if you asked me to do this I would've said no, but right now, I feel like there is nothing else for me to hide from you. Today you are one of the most important people in my life, when I wake up I think about you, when I'm at class, or doing my homework, when I'm watching TV, but the most important, when I'm listening to these songs", the redhead started playing with her fingers. "So, I want you to listen to it because I trust you."

Toni smiled at her girlfriend, placing a strand of red hair behind the girl's ear and kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I love you", the brunette said simply.

Cheryl smiled and kissed the girl's lips. After plugging her earbuds on her phone, she placed one in her ear and the other in Toni's. [‘Bullet' by Ann Marr](https://open.spotify.com/track/43E8vmMDsNH4IL8HReR6JH) started it's instrumental and the redhead's muscles relaxed. Suddenly, she felt hands around her waist that pulled her to Toni's lap, her back turned to the brunette's chest as they looked at the flowing water in Sweetwater River.

At that moment, Cheryl realized that there wasn't going to exist a moment as perfect as this one, where she and the girl she loves listened to music as they watched life happening around them, but caring only about the little world they created for them.


End file.
